


kazuomi's experiences with boys

by shinsai



Category: DRRB, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Re:Birth (ダンガンロンパ Re:Birth)
Genre: M/M, Multi, kazuomi just loves boys, sorry that's the whole fic, they're one big poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsai/pseuds/shinsai
Summary: happy birthday to the greatest character ever created





	kazuomi's experiences with boys

The gym door swung open and Kazuomi turned around to see who had come in. Typically Maiko would join him and play music to dance to while he worked out, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Seishi instead.

“Hey.” He smiled, waving slightly before turning back to focus again.

He centered himself. This stupid water bottle trick wasn’t even that important to karate, just a cool video he has seen online of a girl roundhouse kicking a water bottle.

“What are you-?”

Before Kazuomi could know, Seishi had made his way into the direct line of his kick.

“Seishi!”

Kazuomi braced himself for hearing and seeing the impact, and the earful he would get after.

But neither of those things came.

When he glanced up, he saw that Seishi was holding the water bottle. He had caught it. In the middle of a powerful kick. There was a dark look in his eyes that Kazuomi couldn’t quite place, but he was thrilled nonetheless.

“What the fuck?” Kazuomi’s eyes were wide. “Dude, I had no idea you had such good reflexes.”

“I work out to keep myself on my toes.” He shrugged. “That’s all.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And I could probably beat you up.” He gave him a look over his shoulder before setting his bag down and looking through it.

“Oh yeah?” Kazuomi grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Probably, yeah.”

“Is that a fuckin invitation?”

“Hm?” Seishi chuckled. “I never said that.”

“But that’s what you were thinking, yeah?” Kazuomi frowned. “So come on, let’s fuckin fight.”

“I don’t think this will end well for you.” He taunted.

“Fuckin...get over here, let’s fight.”

Seishi unzipped his track jacket just a bit, fanning himself off before swinging a punch.

The fight was exhilarating. Kazuomi had never had a partner fight him that well, despite their styles not really matching. Seishi was more silent, fluid, and secretive about his movements, while Kazuomi was very flashy with his own. Kazuomi was enjoying himself, despite the fact that he was getting tired, and beaten up, and, before he knew it…

Kazuomi was on his back, staring up, eyes locked onto Seishi’s. It was the first time he had ever seen Seishi’s other eye. It was a beautiful, rich gold color, but there was an aura of mystery around it.

He was breathing heavily, just staring at him, unable to move. His arms were pinned above his head, and Seishi was grinning at him, straddling his waist, faces inches apart.

“What was that about me not being able to win?”

Kazuomi struggled against him, but found that he was weak to this position. He had never been this intimately close to someone like this before, and it was interesting and weird and wonderful all at the same time. Sure, he’d been in this same position with his teachers many times, but there was something a bit arousing about being this close to Seishi.

After a moment, Seishi stood up, and Kazuomi just laid there, unable to move from where he was. Seishi had looked so perfect on top of him like that. Kazuomi rarely admitted to himself when he found a guy attractive, as he was still really struggling with his own sexuality, despite being out about it. But in that moment, when Seishi had been on top of him, he had  _ felt _ something.

Seishi held a hand out to him. “Get up. Do you want to go again?”

“Again?” Kazuomi huffed, reaching his hand out and standing up with the other’s help. “Fuck, sure, I guess…”

“Or are you too worried you’ll lose again?”

“Fuck, bring it on, Seishi.”

* * *

Kazuomi stood up, grabbing Mitsunari’s arm. “Come on, let’s fuckin get out of here.”

“Wait, where are we going?” He frowned.

“Yeah, put me down!” Uma growled out.

“I can tell you’re sad. Come on, we’re gonna go cheer you up.”

Mitsunari smiled softly. “Kazu, you don’t-”

“I know I don’t have to.” He frowned. “But...I want to.”

Soon, the two of them were in Kazuomi’s dorm room. Mitsunari had a blanket wrapped around him, and was snuggled up with one of Kazuomi’s pillows. Kazuomi could tell that something was wrong, as Mitsunari had removed Uma and Shika from his hands the moment they entered his room.

Kazuomi crawled onto his bed, pushing a mug of tea into his hands. After watching him take a sip, he realized Mitsunari was crying.

“Hey, hey…” He looked at him, moving in closer to set a hand on his leg. “No tears, come here.” He wrapped his arm around him.

“Sorry. There’s just...I don’t want to talk about it, actually.” Mitsunari admitted.

“And that’s fine, you don’t have to.” He shook his head. “Do you want me to do anything to help?”

Mitsunari set the mug of tea on Kazuomi’s bedside table, then shifted until his head was in the other’s lap. Kazuomi looked down at him, very carefully setting his hands on his head, running his fingers through his hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. Mitsunari looked adorable, like he was in a state of pure bliss.

After a while of just sitting in silence, Kazuomi noticed Mitsunari shift just a bit, looking up at him. His bangs parted just a bit, and Kazuomi let out the softest gasp he had ever made.

“What?”

“Your eyes are...fuckin pretty.” He looked at him. “That’s all. Not really...too much to say, other than that.”

Mitsunari’s cheeks turned red. “Kazu…”

“What? Sorry.” He chuckled, reaching down carefully to push his bangs back off his forehead. “You should wear them pushed back more often. Maybe with a headband, or some clips. I bet Ayumu or Mikoto would let you borrow some hair clips. They let Akira use theirs sometimes.” He shrugged.

“You think?” He asked.

“Yeah. Maybe even braided back against your head. Not like box braids, but like...I don’t know. I’m fuckin talking out of my ass right now.” He shrugged.

Mitsunari giggled the purest sound, and Kazuomi felt his heart squeeze.

“Fuck.” He mumbled.

“Hush. My children will hear and think it’s appropriate to use that kind of language.”

Kazuomi rolled his eyes. “Alright, my bad. Sorry, Uma. Sorry, Shika.”

“It’s okay!” They both cheered from the nightstand.

He chuckled, looking down at Mitsunari. He really was talented, and Kazuomi was impressed that he was so good at something like that. It was something strange, seeing other people’s talents, especially the more strange ones, like ventriloquism. At first, Kazuomi had never thought something like that would ever be useful in society, but the more he talked to Mitsunari and learned more about him, the more he saw that Mitsunari did do important things. He had already signed several contracts with TV and radio stations, attempting to do children’s media.

Kazuomi knew a little bit about Mitsunari’s backstory, that he was emotionally abused by his manager, as Mitsunari himself was once a child star, so it was incredibly important to him to be in children’s television so he can protect those kinds of people.

Eventually, after snapping out of his hazy happy thoughts, Kazuomi shifted so he was lying down, basically spooning Mitsunari and holding him closer to him.

“Tired?” Mitsunari mumbled.

“Fuckin exhausted, yeah.” Kazuomi shook his head.

“Get some rest then. My children will wake us up in time for dinner.”

* * *

“So, it’s just us today, I guess.”

Kazuomi nodded at Kego. “Yeah. I guess so...Saiji called out sick, unfortunately.”

“Don’t worry about him.” He shrugged. “I’m sure he’s fine. Besides, Maiko and Nico offered to take care of him, so he’ll be okay.”

“Nah, I’m not that worried.” He shrugged. “Come on, let’s go.” He waved a hand, and the two of them started jogging.

Despite the large difference in height, Kego was always able to keep up with Kazuomi pretty easily, which Kazuomi was thankful for. They jogged in silence for a while, until Kego finally spoke up.

“You know, we’ve never talked about music before.”

Kazuomi tensed up, looking away from him. “Uh, yeah, we haven’t.” He shrugged.

“Is there any reason?”

He frowned. “Kinda…”

“You know you can talk to me about literally any kind of music, right?” Kego chuckled. “I like all of them, there’s no need to worry about judgement.”

“I like classical music.” He mumbled.

Kego came to a stop, looking at him. “Whoa...you serious?”

“Yeah, fuck off. Shut up. Keep running.” Kazuomi shook his head.

“Well…” Kego chuckled. “I think that’s cool as hell. Classical music is a huge stepping stone for the modern types.” He looked up at him. “I mean..think about all the songs that sample it, or songs that use similar styles of orchestral sounds and instruments.”

Kazuomi nodded. “I think it’s cool. I’ve found some remixes of them online too, and those are really...interesting to hear. I don’t know, it’s kinda hard to explain.”

“I don’t think many people would guess that you like it.” Kego grinned.

“Yeah, that’s why I don’t really talk about it much. I mean, everyone fuckin assumes I like hardcore shit, or something like that. And I do, I’m fine with that, I guess. I’m not really picky about what I listen to, but when I’m by myself I just listen to classical shit.”

Kego grinned. “Right on, that’s really cool, dude. I’m glad you’ve found what you like.”

Kazuomi shrugged. “Since you’ve already fuckin started, wanna pick my brain for anything else?”

“What kind of movies do you like?” He looked at him.

“Rom coms.” He admitted, shaking his head. “ _ Especially _ the shitty ones.” He laughed. “The cheesier and dumber it is, the more I like it.”

“So would you say you like shitty movies?” Kego grinned, and Kazuomi knew that look in his eyes.

“No, fuck off, I am not watching fucking...Neil Breen again with you, or whatever the fuck his name was.”

“Come on!” Kego laughed. “You can’t tell me there was nothing you liked about Double Down. It’s a classic.”

“It was terrible.” He chuckled. “Terrible. I hated it.”

Kego looked at him. “Come on. You  _ have _ to watch Fateful Findings with me.”

“Never watching another one again.”

And yet, just an hour later, he found himself on the couch, curled up to Kego, sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching the worst movie he had ever seen in his life.

* * *

“Hey, Kazuomi.”

He turned around, setting his arm on the back of the couch, to see Ayumu, looking a little nervous. “Yeah?”

“I...need your help. Can you come help me?”

He frowned, getting up. “Yeah, sure.” He walked over to them. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just…need a little bit of strength that I don’t have.”

“Oh?” Kazuomi chuckled. “I’ve got plenty of that shit.”

“I know you do.” Ayumu smiled, their cheeks going a little red. “Come on, it’s in my room. Sorry, I didn’t want to just...come out here with everything…”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged, tucking his hands into his sweatpants pockets.

“So…”

“Hm?”  
“Did I interrupt anything important?” Ayumu looked worried.

“Huh?” Kazuomi frowned. “No, I was just watching Narumi and Akira play Mario Kart.” He chuckled. “So no, I wasn’t busy.”

They smiled softly. “Well that’s good! I was worried I would bother you.”

“You can’t bother me, Ayumu, I actually fuckin _ enjoy  _ spending time with you.”

Ayumu’s cheeks were bright red at this point as they opened their dorm room door. “Alright, thank you…”

Kazuomi shrugged, then glanced around Ayumu’s room, taking it in. There was a dress on the bed, along with a pair of shoes and two long hair clips. He knew what that meant, and tensed up.

“Wait, Ayumu, what do you want me to...refer to you as?”

“Oh!” They looked a little nervous. “They and them is still fine!”

Kazuomi nodded. “Cool, just wanted to make sure so I didn’t fuck up.”

“So what did you need from me?”

“The zipper on my dress is...stuck…”

Kazuomi glanced at him, then paused. “Oh… _ Oh _ .”

Ayumu blushed. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…” He frowned.

“Okay. Turn around.”

Kazuomi turned around, staring at the door. He knew that both he and Ayumu understood that Kazuomi was weak for any of the dresses Ayumu wore. It wasn’t that it was incredibly hot or sexual, but Kazuomi was happy when Ayumu was happy too.

“Okay, you can look again.”

He turned back around to see Ayumu looking over his shoulder at him, dress still unzipped in the back.

“Think you can help me zip it up.”

“Yeah, sure…” Kazuomi stepped in, feeling a little anxious as he carefully pulled the zipper up.

He noticed Ayumu getting goosebumps, and he set his hand on their hip, knowing what would probably come next, until suddenly-

His hand stopped. He tugged at the zipper again. And then again.

“Fuck.” Kazuomi frowned.

“I told you it was stuck.”

“I thought you just wanted to have a moment!”

“What?” Ayumu laughed. “No, I really needed your help with my zipper.”

He groaned and chuckled. “Alright, fuck, sorry.” He mumbled, tugging at the zipper once more harshly, finally getting over the snag to zip it up all the way.

“Thank you. I knew you’d be able to do it.” They turned to smile at him, then reached back to put their ponytail clips in.

“You look really good.” Kazuomi smiled.

“I’m sorry for leading you on.” They teased, reaching for his hands. “We can have a moment now though, if you want.”

“Fuck yeah.”

* * *

Kazuomi noticed Akira sitting by himself in the lunchroom, and he moved over to see him. “Hey, Akira!” He waved.

“Hm?” He didn’t look up from his Switch.

“What are you playing?” Kazuomi sat down with him.

He had already found Akira very attractive, both physically, and in terms of his personality - at least, what he had seen of it. He wanted to know how soft his hair was, if his lips tasted like the milk tea he always seemed to have, and if he would even open up to him.

“Minecraft.” He shifted a bit to show him, their knees bumping together.

Kazuomi felt his heart skip a beat, and he nodded, watching him play. It seemed pretty simple, not too much action. But Kazuomi assumed that it was something Akira liked, as Akira didn’t seem to have too much excitement in his life.

“Do you...ever play anything with more action?”

“Like violence?” He asked.

“I mean, I guess?” He shrugged. “Just...something that’s more entertaining to watch.” He shrugged.

“Sure. I have one that’s kinda...violent, I guess. You fight a lot.” He shrugged. “It’s called Dark Souls.”

Kazuomi watched him fidget with the controls before switching to another game. The atmosphere was immediately different. The graphics were better and the environment was rather intense.

“Oh damn.” He mumbled, looking at him. “Holy shit, that’s cool.”

Akira grinned. “Yeah? I think it’s pretty fun. I mostly play this on PC, but...I like being able to play it on this too.”

“Do you have any fighting games? Like the old school stuff?”

“I have Street Fighter, yeah.” Akira nodded. “But the game is in my room. I’ll go grab it.” He got up and left without a word.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kazuomi was a little worried that Akira had just up and ditched him, and he moved on to something else. He sighed, waiting a few more moments before getting up and moving to toss his trash away. As he left the dining hall, feeling a little dejected, he was stopped.

“Hey, where are you going?”

He looked up to see Akira standing there, staring at him.

“Oh, I thought...I thought you had gone.” He shrugged.

“I went to get the game. I got kinda...busy looking for it. I hadn’t played it in a while, honestly.”

Kazuomi nodded. “That’s fine. Do you still want to play?”

“Of course. Come on, let’s go to the rec room.”

Akira took Kazuomi’s hand, leading him away. Everything afterward was kind of a blur, but, after what felt like an eternity, Kazuomi realized Akira had stopped playing as fast asleep against his shoulder.

He couldn’t help but smile at him.

* * *

“Ah, Kazuomi, let me see that.”

Kazuomi handed Saiji the chain in his hands. Well, it wasn’t exactly a chain, it was more of a lump of smooshed flowers he had been attempting to tie together. He sighed and shook his head, looking away, a bit sheepish.

“You need to be gentle with them.”

“I’m fuckin...trying.” He looked away.

“You’re too strong for your own good.” He chuckled.

He sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.” He shrugged.

“Here, let me show you again.” Saiji smiled at him.

Kazuomi couldn’t understand what he was doing. Saiji’s fingers were slim and long, which made it easy to make the flower chains. Kazuomi’s own hands were thick and rough from calluses due to years and years of harsh karate training. He wasn’t nimble enough to tie the small flower stalks to each other, and, even though it wasn’t that big of a deal, he was frustrated.

Of course, he was also a little frustrated that they were out in the open, sitting in the courtyard, doing something as  _ girly _ as making flower crowns and having a soft moment. Kazuomi had gotten over his fear of appearing girly, mostly, but not...entirely. He wasn’t opposed to things that were traditionally for women, but he still wasn’t totally comfortable with his way of expressing himself.

“Kaz?”

Kazuomi blinked, looking at him. “Yeah?”

“You okay? You zoned out.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine, sorry. Just...fuckin frustrated about this goddamn flower crown.” He groaned.

Saiji blinked. “It’s not a huge deal, Kaz.”

“I...wanted to impress you, I guess.” He looked away.

“Oh.” He smiled softly, then moved closer to him.

Kazuomi froze up, his mind immediately jumping somewhere else. “Saiji-”

“I’m just going to guide you.” He shrugged, taking his hands.

“Didn’t you just say it wasn’t really a big deal? But now you want me to finish it?”

Saiji gave him a look. “It’s not fun to start projects and not see them through.”

He rolled his eyes. “I like that you’re putting that effort into this.”

“Watch this.”

Kazuomi fell silent, watching him carefully. Saiji’s fingers moved slowly, tying the flower stalk very carefully. He showed him how to tie the flowers together, and how to close it off in the end. It ended up looking beautiful. Saiji handed Kazuomi his own unfinished crown. He frowned, not excited to do it himself. He took the flowers and tried his hardest to tie them. It was a slow process, and Kazuomi broke several flower stems in the process.

Eventually, he managed to finish the chain. Saiji took it back and tied it off at the end, then leaned in, getting incredibly close to Kazuomi’s face, smiling gently as he placed the crown on top of his head. Kazuomi tensed just barely, but it was apparently enough for Saiji to notice, because he chuckled a bit as he leaned back.

“There. Now you have a crown. Look how handsome you are.”

“Fuckin...stop that…” Kazuomi mumbled, looking away quickly and causing the crown to slip down onto his face just a bit.

Saiji leaned in again to tilt the crown back up, then let his hand rest on his cheek for a moment. Kazuomi felt his heart stop, being this close to him. Saiji pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then moved away from him once more.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked first. You...looked really peaceful. And handsome.”

Kazuomi shrugged. “It’s fine…” But his face was still on fire and his heart was pumping way too fast.

“Can I…?”

“Yeah.”

He wasn’t sure who initiated it, but suddenly, they were kissing. It didn’t matter who started it, he was just happy in that moment.


End file.
